


Feelings

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you more than anything, Alec, and it hurts to see you so unhappy all the time. I just wish you would give yourself a chance at something I know you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Alec & Izzy (Magnus/Alec, Jace/Alec) - Izzy and Alec get drunk and she convinces him to talk about his feelings.

"It's all so confusing!" Alec groaned, grabbing his drink and finishing the rest of it. He set the cup back down on the bar, motioning for the bar tender. "and I hate it."

"Why is it so confusing?" Isabelle asked. She was slightly buzzed, but not as badly as her brother who she had invited out after a hunt. It was just the two of them in a mundane bar, Isabelle having taken him there where no one they knew would go so they could talk without the fear of being overheard. He kept too much bottled inside and she knew that couldn't be healthy.

"Because for the longest time it was only Jace," Alec said, staring down at his drink. "And it sucked, but I could hide it. It's not like he would ever return my feelings. To him, I'm just his parabati, his brother, but he's so much more to me than that."

"Then Magnus came along?"

After a moment Alec nodded, rubbing his face and groaning. "With him it's different. I have a much harder time hiding what I feel for him. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest when he's around me and he makes me smile and I actually feel wanted around him. And-and I want him too, Izzy, so bad."

"So why keep hiding it? He's not Jace, he actually returns your feelings. He likes you, Alec."

"You know why," Alec snapped, grabbing his cup to take another drink but Isabelle snatched it away, deciding he had had enough to drink earning her glare.

"Alec, all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy and I have never seen you see as happy as you are when you're around him," Isabelle said. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. "I love you more than anything, Alec, and it hurts to see you so unhappy all the time. I just wish you would give yourself a chance at something I know you want."

"I can't, Izzy," Alec whispered, closing his eyes. "I just can't."

Isabelle frowned. She felt like she was fighting a losing battle. If only Alec could see himself the way she saw him. She held him tighter and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "Let's get back to the institute."


End file.
